


剑与玫瑰

by Akatsukisho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukisho/pseuds/Akatsukisho





	剑与玫瑰

1

崭新的一天从集市开始，太阳升起的时候，全村的人都聚集在圆形广场上，空气里弥漫着面包的香气和火炉熊熊燃烧的声音，妇女们坐在水池边浣洗，嘴里交换着村里男人女人们的消息，引得一旁学样的小女孩们也竖起耳朵来听。

长相疏异的姐弟进入集市的时候，空气陡然寂静了三秒，从姐姐到弟弟都生着一头乌黑的头发，迥然不同于村民们见惯的白金与火红，但毫无疑问是漂亮的。姐弟两人的脸蛋，就算是村里那法令纹深陷、最苛刻的老处女，也不得不承认他们长了一张像是被天神亲吻过的脸。

女孩儿们三五成群，束腰勒到最紧使挺拔的胸脯自然展露，神态高傲而自慢，望向姐弟两人的眼神却是轻蔑排斥。所有人不约而同为两人让开道路，视线落在他们身上时，又不由自主开始同身旁的人窃窃私语起来。

弟弟跟在姐姐身后，小声嘀咕道：“等我学成了剑术，看他们还敢看不起我们！”

姐姐揽过弟弟的肩膀，将他护在自己身旁，低头轻声道：“姐姐不是说过了吗，等你十八岁了，我们就回巴黎，那个时候他们怎么看我们，也同我们没有任何关系了。”

“可是他们真的很讨厌。”弟弟皱着眉头，“真让人忍不住想狠狠地教训一顿。”

“润君。”姐姐声音温柔，循循诱导，“我们跟他们不一样，我们并不能要求他们能够理解我们的世界。”

弟弟仍然皱着眉头，似乎是心有不甘。姐姐叹了一口气，把手上的书塞进弟弟怀里：“你去把书还给塞雅姑妈，记得向她致谢。今天磨剑的时候小心点，别再伤了手。”

姐姐摸了摸弟弟柔软的头发，看着弟弟点点头，眼里有气愤，却对她笑了笑，就转身朝另一个方向去。她抬起眼的时候，心中刚一叹，耳边就响起了故作殷勤的男声。

“美丽的松本小姐，关于嫁给我的事情，不知道你考虑得怎么样了？”

身后的人一身大红的骑士装扮，领口却几乎要开到肚脐上去，腰间别着一把铁剑，头发梳得一丝不苟，但整体而言依旧是不伦不类。

这个不伦不类的骑士故作潇洒地一笑：“只要你答应嫁给我，我保证，给你一个全村最盛大的婚礼！”

“我们第一勇士玛敕，向来说到做到！”他身后戴着整齐领结的胖跟班一脸与有荣焉地附和道。

松本姐姐的目光在他们身上划过，如果瞥见微不足道的尘埃，转身欲走。胖跟班灵活地挡住她的去路，玛敕故作温柔的嗓音还在继续：“算上这一回，你已经拒绝我二十五次了。”

他温柔的嗓音中仿佛透着一丝哀伤：“不过没有关系，我总有办法让你答应我，我一定会娶到你的。”

松本姐姐站住脚步，冷笑出声：“听好了玛敕，我能拒绝你二十五次，就能有二百五十次，两千五百次，你最好就此罢休，我绝对不会嫁给你，绝对！”

玛敕势在必得一笑：“我的妻子一定是最美丽的女人，一定是你。”

松本姐姐自顾冷笑不语，玛敕潇洒地一转身，带着胖跟班走出人群。松本姐姐站在原地，耳中涌入的讥讽源源不断。

“竟然敢拒绝威武的玛敕，真是不知好歹……”

“我对玛敕之心一片赤诚……真不知道玛敕怎么会看上那样的女人！”

“玛敕真是英武，看他强壮的胸膛，坚实的大腿……啊！我为玛敕迷醉……”

“姐姐和弟弟都是怪人，长得再好看又怎么样……”

“……哼，离经叛道，等着瞧吧！”

松本姐姐眼神向四周微微一扫，窃窃私语的声音竟然小了许多，她径自走向面包房买下了够姐弟两人吃的面包，然后在众人的目光中离去。

-

松本润从塞雅姑妈家出来之后，被玛敕带着跟班堵在了路口，周围的人指指点点看着热闹，没有一个人上前来。

他怀里收着一本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，那是姐姐最喜欢的书。塞雅姑妈家仅有的十几本藏书已经被姐弟俩翻来覆去读过无数遍，他们早已经没有新书可以看，但这一本无论看过多少次，只要带回家，姐姐就一定会高兴的。

他也一样。

只是总是有人要来败坏心情。松本润止步，防备地看着面前的两个人：“你们想干什么，我警告你们，不要去找我姐姐的麻烦。”

玛敕神态轻松道：“真是不解风情的小毛孩，我喜欢你的姐姐，想要娶她为妻，做你的姐夫，我怎么会去找你姐姐的麻烦呢。”

松本冷笑：“姐姐根本不会喜欢上你的，我劝你最好不要再痴心妄想了，不然我绝对不会客气的。”

玛敕嗤笑道：“瞧你那小胳臂细腿的，对我又能怎么不客气？”

松本道：“不信你来试试！”

玛敕摆摆手道：“我可不敢，你姐姐最宝贝你，我如果把你怎么样了，她绝对不会再看我一眼。”

松本发出一声鼻音，倒是没有否认。

玛敕身后的胖跟班瞄准时机悄声对玛敕道：“玛敕，松本小姐既然这么宝贝她的弟弟，依我看只要说服了松本润，松本小姐自然就是您的妻子了。”

音量恰好让松本润听见，他就冷声道：“你们别白费功夫了，无论是我还是我姐姐，都绝对不可能同意的。”

玛敕听了胖跟班的话，视线落在松本身上，似乎有些犹豫。胖跟班急得捅了捅他的腰，玛敕仿佛才下定决心一般，对松本润说：“这样吧，润君，为了表达我的诚意，我有一个提议，如果我失败了，就再也不去找你的姐姐。”

松本润本来决心要走，听到玛敕最后一句话，站住了脚步。

他半信半疑地看向玛敕：“什么提议？”

玛敕眼中一喜，就道：“既然你将来要成为骑士，我们就来一场骑士之间的对决，你从铁匠铺出来之后开始，谁能在黄昏之前到达临近的村子并且在路上猎到最多的猎物，就算谁赢。”

“如果我赢了，你就保证再也不纠缠我姐姐？”松本润盯着玛敕，将信将疑。

玛敕道：“我自信我能赢，当然，如果我赢了，你的姐姐就要成为我的妻子。”

松本润抿了抿唇，沉吟片刻道：“我不会输的，你记住，我赢了，你不再纠缠我姐姐。”

去往临近的村子的路他走过无数回，打猎他更是得心应手，玛敕虽然在村中被称为第一勇士，但松本润自认自己不会比他差，为了姐姐彻底摆脱这个混蛋，他绝对不会输。

玛敕诡秘一笑：“那我们走着瞧。”

-

 

松本润抱着剑从铁匠铺出来，牵上了被他悄悄带出来的马儿，来到了村子的出口处，玛敕果然已经在那里等着了。

他今天帮着铁匠修理了五把剑，又说了些好话，让铁匠看在他工作勤恳又是多年卖力的份上，借给他一把锋利的铁剑，以便他能够在更短的时间内杀死猎物。

松本润抱着铁剑牵着马，全身上下收拾得整齐熨帖，让他一瞬间有一种成为真正的骑士的错觉。他走向玛敕，在对方面前三步处停下，冷声道：“记住你答应过的。”

玛敕打量他一眼，意味不明地一笑，然后翻身上马。

“看来我们的小骑士是准备好了。”

“我跟你不熟，玛敕。”松本翻身上马，把剑横绑在马身上，“废话少说，开始吧。”

天光尚且明亮，距离太阳下山，还有约摸两个小时的光景，对于松本润来说到达临近的村子是绰绰有余的，他伏低了身子贴在马背上，随之起伏，眼睛和耳朵也没有漏过树林里的一切声响。

他在寻找猎物。

玛敕被他甩在身后，足足有五个马身，随着两人更加深入，树林里光线褪去，周围更加暗沉下来。雷雨云在天空中缓缓聚集，但松本润在赶路的同时专注寻找猎物，并没有注意到这一变化。

路程走到一半的时候，玛敕从后面追了上来，与松本润并驾齐驱，松本厌恶玛敕，又有心中不服输的意气，眼看玛敕同样没有猎到动物，就一拍马背，往路边退来的同时，加快了速度。

玛敕轻松地再次赶上，并逼近松本：“毛还没长齐的小骑士，你是否已经是极限了呢？接下来该看我的了吧。”

“还早得很呢。”松本冷笑，复又横向与玛敕拉开了距离，“话别说的太早了，玛敕。”

松本顾着应对玛敕的嘲讽，没发现自己已经偏离了常走的大路，走上了一条荒芜的小道，玛敕又落后了他一个马身，仿佛力有不继。

松本润余光向后一瞥，心中嘲讽，嘴角冷笑还未扬起，眼角蓦然银光一闪，而后感到手臂上传来的刺痛。松本猛然勒马，怒视玛敕：“你做什么？！”

玛敕也随之停下，脸上不知何时已经换上了讥讽的笑容。

“真是个单纯的好孩子。”

身后有细微声响，松本转头去看，发现自己不知何时已经被狼群包围，而周围环境陌生，道路荒芜，天色昏暗下来，到现在他竟然已经要看不清玛敕的脸。

“比起这样愚蠢的比试，我倒是更想看看英勇的小骑士同狼群搏斗的场面，那一定棒极了。”玛敕笑道，胖跟班骑着马，从一旁现出身来，“弟弟丧身狼口，姐姐无所依靠，当然就要由我第一勇士来保护了。”

松本润按住手臂上的伤口，咬牙切齿道：“卑鄙无耻的小人！”

玛敕与胖跟班调转马头，余裕地笑道：“天真的小子，先担心你自己的小命吧。”

狼群从四面包围而上，一触即发，玛敕与胖跟班在同一时间策马突出包围圈，眨眼间就消失在树林中。松本润浑身散发着鲜血的腥气，在狼群一扑而上时，猛得一夹马腹，向与玛敕两人相反的方向逃去。

乌云凝聚翻滚，天边渐渐有雷声隆隆响起。树林里伸手不见五指，松本纵马狂奔，身后狼群穷追不舍，最近的一只几乎就要越上马背，他心急如焚，一边想着自己就要死在这里，一边想着自己死后姐姐或许就要嫁给玛敕那个小人，牙龈几乎都要咬出血来。

不能死，自己不能死。松本润贴在马背上，几乎是跑出了最快的速度。猛得马身一震，几乎要向一旁倾倒，松本死死抱住马脖子，却感觉马儿渐渐停了下来，而狼嚎虽然还在，但身后的狼群却仿佛远去了一般。

松本睁开眼，发现视线蓦然开阔了起来，不远处赫然伫立着一座巍峨华丽的城堡，而他身处城堡前的花园之内，身后狼群止步于城堡大门，狼嚎不止，眼中凶光未灭。

松本看清楚周围情况，看一眼似是不敢迈进城堡的狼群，又看一眼不远处似有灯火的城堡，抿了抿唇，翻身下了马。

落地的时候才发现双腿已经疲软得不成样，松本润直接瘫坐在了地上，等到稍微恢复一些力气，才起身将马儿拴好，自己整理了一下衣服，慢慢地走向城堡。

-

“有人吗？”

敲门没有人应，松本尝试着推了一下，城堡门竟然被推开了。他小心翼翼地走进去，看见了灯火辉煌的大厅，阶梯从前方向左右上方蔓延，大厅里空无一人。

“有人吗？”

松本现在大厅中央，重复了一遍，“抱歉打扰了。”

“真是个俊俏的小伙子。”角落里的烛台发出一声赞赏的叹息。

“这里好久没有人来啦，nino也很寂寞吧。”烛台旁的时钟轻声笑道，表盘上显现出一双眼睛，柔和地看着不远处的男孩。

烛台一侧的蜡烛轻轻敲了一下时钟的顶部：“还是个有礼貌的孩子，真不错。”

时钟眼睛往烛台那头偏移，笑道：“nino看起来很喜欢这个孩子。”

烛台不再说话，因为松本看了过来。

“谁在说话？”松本猛然转身，他握紧了拳头，慢慢走向角落处的烛台，“是谁在那里？”

“叮”，声音从城堡的内部传来，松本在烛台面前五步停下，转头向城堡内部走去。

“差点被发现了呢。”时钟笑道，眼珠开心地转了转。

烛台又敲了一下时钟，“还不是因为你这个笨蛋！”

“我们跟上去看看吧。”

烛台没理他，直接跳下了桌子，轻盈地落在地面上，没有发出一丝声音。他朝松本离开的方向移动，时钟跟在他的身后，在烛台警告的眼神下，只好暂时闭上了嘴，满眼无辜。

烛台依旧不理他，跟着松本进了餐厅，看他因为餐桌上丰盛的晚餐而震惊，而后快步走上前去，又小心地向四周看看。

茶杯里的红茶还冒着热气，松本咽了口唾沫，犹豫了片刻，向着空旷的地方行了一礼。

“抱歉，我实在是太饿了。”中午因为心虚，松本并没有吃下面包，刚才在树林中折腾逃命这么久，他早已经饿的不行了，“感谢您的慷慨。”

松本润站在桌旁，伸手拿了一块松饼，温热松软，上面还淋着蓝莓果酱。他将它送进嘴里，很快就吃掉了一半。

桌面上突然发出瓷器碰撞的响声，松本神经本来就绷得紧，这声音在空旷的餐厅中异常响亮，他手一抖，受惊地往桌上看。

“你好，这位俊俏的小伙子。”装着红茶的镶金瓷杯此时显现出一张脸，一双眼睛一只鼻子嘴巴，活灵活现，“茶壶说我不该跟你说话，那样会把你吓着的，但是你太俊俏了，我想我得告诉你，好让你亲耳听到我的赞美。”

剩下的半块松饼掉落在地毯上，松本满脸惊惶，转身就跑。

茶杯还在滔滔不绝：“对了，我叫生田，茶壶叫山下，我们一致认为……诶，怎么跑了……”

 

松本不敢回头看，按着进来的路一口气跑出了城堡也不敢停下，他飞快跑到马儿身边为他解开了绳子，拖着疲软的双腿翻身上马，毫不犹豫地冲出城堡大门。

他没有回头，也没有看到城堡西塔楼上，有一个巨大的身影，静静地看着他远去。

狼群还在外面守着，松本冲出去的瞬间，绝望铺天盖地席卷而来。马儿已经精疲力尽，出来的时候没有注意，此时天空中已经下起了大雨，松本身心俱疲，大雨倾盆浇落，视线模糊不清，但他的速度却丝毫不敢有所减缓。

被狼群追上了就得死，松本眯着被雨水浸得刺痛的眼睛一拍马背，却没想到马身一震，他被猛得向前甩飞出去，半空中松本只看见一颗巨大的树被雷劈倒横在了道路中间，而后后脑撞在树干上，就什么都不知道了。

马儿侧翻在地，又立刻站起向远方跑去，转眼就消失不见。松本软软地倒在树下，已经昏迷，狼群追了上来，从四面慢慢包围。

蓦然，一个巨大的影子从天而降落在昏迷的少年身前。狼群止步，头狼紧紧盯着这头突然出现的野兽，狼眼中凶光交织着畏缩，却依然要向前。

巨大的野兽目光一厉，张开嘴发出一声浑厚的兽吼，头狼后腿一软，低嚎一声，群狼迅速退去。

野兽盯着狼群远去，在原地站了片刻，回过身来，将昏迷的少年捞起扛在肩上，而后向城堡的方向快速奔跑。

-

2

野兽的吼声将烛火之下的少女从沉思中惊醒。

松本润下午迟迟未从铁匠铺回家时，松本姐姐担心地出门去找，却在圆形广场遇见三个傲慢的女孩儿，她们用讥讽的语气轻慢地说着松本润与玛敕的赌约，像是描述着一只奶猫自不量力与狮子的搏斗。

松本姐姐没有理会她们更多的嘲讽，回到家才发现马儿已经被弟弟骑走。全村的人都不会帮助她，松本姐姐只有在家里焦急地等着，然而直到深夜都没有等到松本润回来，就连玛敕和胖跟班的身影，都没有看到。

兽吼传来的时候，松本姐姐的心脏猛地一跳，她蓦然站起身跑出家门，却看见满身狼狈的马儿在门口焦躁地刨着地，马背上却没有她心心念念的弟弟。

松本姐姐的心沉到谷底，她强自冷静地抱着马头，不知道是在安慰马儿，还是在安慰自己：“冷静，冷静，小家伙，小润在哪里，带我去找他，好吗？”

少女一撩裙摆翻身上马，马儿调转身躯，再度向村外跑去。

-

松本润昏迷的时间不长，他醒来的时候，外面的天色还是漆黑，只是他身处明亮的房间里，身下是柔软的床垫，身上盖着丝绒的软被，挑高的床架上缀着像是云朵一般柔软的酒红色床帘，此时正规矩地束起。

真是个不错的地方。

如果忽略身边叽叽喳喳的一群……东西的话。

“看，他醒了！这个俊俏的小伙子！”

“咦？怎么又闭上了眼睛……”

“是被你们吓到了啊，你们这群形态可疑的家伙！”

“漂亮的孩子，别害怕，睁开眼睛看看我们……”

松本润小心翼翼地再度睁开了眼，他先看一眼左边几乎要跳到他身上的茶壶和茶杯，又迅速将视线收回，瞄向右边。

精美的烛台和时钟静静地立在他的手边，见他望过来，烛台弯腰行了一个标准的贵族礼节，时钟敲响三声致意。

“你好，小伙子，欢迎来到城堡做客。”烛台的声音很清脆，但语气十分沉稳，“请容许我们介绍一下，我叫二宫，是城堡的管家，这个笨钟叫做相叶，他负责协助我管理整座城堡。”

松本润慢慢坐起来，目瞪口呆地看着两手边能够开口说话的古董，一时间还没有反应过来。

“还有我还有我！”茶杯跳到他腿上，在碟子上左右扭动，“我是生田，这是茶壶，他叫山下。你长得真好看！”

松本愣愣地点点头，没有忘记坐在床上回礼：“你们……好，我叫松本润，今年……十六岁。”

“真是可爱的年纪啊。”

松本这才注意到在床边不远处有一个庞大的家伙，那是一台看上去年代久远的钢琴，钢琴见他看过来，摆动了一下自己的身躯，琴键滑动，跳跃出一段活泼轻快的旋律。

“你好，润君，我是大野智。”

到这个地步，松本润已经可以自若地点点头，再度回了一个礼。

之后二宫又向他介绍了房间里的衣柜夫人，羽毛笔女士，扫帚先生……时钟相叶在一旁插嘴补充，茶杯生田插科打诨，茶壶山下温柔制止，钢琴大野但笑不语，只是偶尔敲击出一两个音符作为话题过渡。

松本润紧张的情绪在众人的你一言我一语中奇异地放松下来，他慢慢能够笑着点头，偶尔附和两句，一时间气氛十分融洽。

终于将所有会说话的家具介绍完毕，松本穿着整洁的丝绸睡衣坐在沙发上，看着围绕着自己的众物，犹豫了片刻说道：“之前我被吓住了，我从来没有想到过世界上竟然有会说话的茶杯，于是我跑了出去，然后被守在外面的狼群追上了。”

松本抿了抿唇，道：“我只记得我被马儿甩了出去，我能回到这里，是你们救了我吗？”

众物都是一愣，二宫笑道：“亲爱的润君，是主人将您救下，带回了城堡。”

松本深吸了一口气，道：“原来如此，那我可真得好好感谢他，我能见见这座城堡的主人吗？另外……我想请他借给我一匹马，好让我能够回到村子里去……当然，我会付出报酬的……”

他说着往自己怀里摸去，发现自己的衣裳早已经被换了下来，他怀中的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》和彩线缝制的小布包正妥帖地放在一旁的小矮凳上。

松本这么看着，就有些泄气。

众物闻言，都有些犹豫，就连生田也支吾起来，最后依然是二宫作为代表歉然道：“非常抱歉，润君。你先是擅自闯入主人的城堡，离开之后又是被主人解救安置下来，你想要离开，只能争取主人的同意。”

松本润垂下头：“我明白……”

众物都静默下来，而后听见松本道：“可是我是被人陷害，才慌不择路跑到这里，以至于打扰到各位……”

他把玛敕如何逼迫他的姐姐，他和姐姐是如何拒绝玛敕，玛敕与他打的赌，途中玛敕又是如何将狼群引来想要将他逼死……一五一十地向众物说了出来。

“玛敕是个卑鄙的小人！”现在回想起来，松本依然是咬牙切齿，“如果我不能回去，姐姐就一定会被玛敕逼迫的！村子里没有人会帮助我和姐姐，如果我不回去，就没有人能够保护姐姐了！”

众物听松本将事情的来龙去脉说清楚，都是愤怒非常，茶杯生田气得不住跳动，撞击着瓷碟发出清脆的响声，钢琴大野不言不语，只有深沉的重低音蔓延在室内，传递出他内心的气愤。

烛台二宫的眼中仿佛有烛火跳动，他沉吟了片刻，道：“润君的姐姐想必与润君一样，是个标致的美人，若是被乡村里的恶霸所逼迫，那却是十分可惜了。”

松本情绪低落，也是同意二宫所说，轻轻地点了点头。

烛台二宫又道：“我有一个提议，不如我去说服主人，让你们姐弟二人都能够留在城堡里，直到润君十八岁前往巴黎。”

松本闻言一愣，与他同时愣住的，还有身旁的众多精美古董们。茶壶山下和钢琴大野像是猜到了什么，保持着惯有的不语姿态，而旁人虽是惊讶，倒也没有多说什么。

烛台二宫跳到松本膝上，诚恳地看着他。黑发柔软的少年垂下眼睛似乎是在犹豫，但片刻后抬眼，吸了一口气道：“感谢您的仁慈，二宫先生。但是无论如何，我想我还是需要先回到村子里，找到我的姐姐。”

众物都觉得有道理，二宫也没有办法，只好要去寻求主人的意见。钢琴大野挪动着庞大的身躯跟着二宫出去，茶壶山下落在大野身上，被他捎出门外。

“嘿，我知道你在想什么，nino。”大野用钢琴脚将门关上，低声道，“你想要撮合主人和润君的姐姐，我没有猜错吧。”

茶壶山下也盯着烛台二宫，眼神里有着笃定的神采。

“是的，你们没猜错。”烛台二宫叹了一口气，“可是我有什么办法呢？时间已经不多了，终于有人来到城堡，我们怎么能不抓住这个机会？”

钢琴大野和茶壶山下都没有办法反驳烛台二宫的话，但山下还想开口说些什么，却被一个巨大的身影笼罩。

三人转头看去：“主人……”

毛发浓密覆盖全身，长着扭曲兽角，体型庞大的野兽从暗处静静地走出来。他一双兽眼盯着三人看了一会儿，然后侧身推开门，缓慢地走了进去。

烛台二宫已经确认野兽听见了刚才所有的谈话，包括松本润说出的一切话语。他叹了口气，用一支烛台捂住头，心中难得有些悲观的情绪。

茶壶山下拍拍他的肩膀，三人跟了上去。

“看把这可爱的孩子吓得……”山下低声喟叹。

松本润脸上重新显出了惊惶的神情，他几乎是刹那间就起身向后退去，脚后跟撞到沙发脚被绊得一个踉跄，但他双眼紧紧地盯着巨大的野兽，嘴巴微微张着，却发不出哪怕一丁点儿的声音。

野兽被毛发覆盖的脸上现出一个嗤笑的表情：“听说你要见我。”

他的声音低沉浑厚，带着野兽独有的特性，但语调平和，咬字清晰，仿佛一个教养良好的贵族。

“你……你是……”松本润干涩着喉咙，说出来的单词却凑不成完整的一句话。

“我是这里的主人。”野兽道，“是你擅自闯入我的城堡，还占用了城堡的房间。”

松本闻言连害怕都顾不上，立刻低头道歉：“对不起，非常抱歉，是我打扰了……”

他瞄了一眼站在他面前的野兽，发现对方并没有发怒的迹象，于是舔了舔嘴唇，壮着胆子将刚才跟众人说过的事情又复述了一遍，只是用词简略许多，并不敢在中间添加太多抱怨的词句。

二宫看着自己主人并没有打断松本的叙述，有些惊讶之后心中一动。他站在一旁，不时替松本补充一二，因而接收到松本投来的感激的目光。

松本说着说着，也不再觉得自己面前的是一只巨大的野兽，只把他当做了一个长相奇怪的人——就像他和姐姐相比于村子里的其他人一样，心中的恐惧和紧张慢慢消弭而去。

“事情就是这样……玛敕是个卑鄙的小人……”松本重复了一遍，抬眼望向野兽时，发现他的兽眼中平静无波，没有丝毫的兽性和凶光。

野兽见他说完，竟然很给面子的点点头：“听起来是个很让人气愤的故事。”

松本眼含期望地看着他。

“可是我为什么要帮助你呢？”野兽语气冷漠，毛发浓密的脸上，似乎是出现了一丝冷笑。

松本瞪大眼睛看着他，眼中有失望、不可置信和一丝无奈。

烛台二宫适时咳了一声：“主人。”

茶杯生田低声嘀咕：“主人真是会装模作样。”

钢琴敲击出了一个轻音，茶壶依然站在钢琴上，默然不语，时钟不知何时跳到了窗台上，回头大声道：“主人，有人来了，是一个美丽的女孩儿，骑着一匹白色的马。”

松本润闻言立刻忘记了正在请求野兽的事，他面上浮现出一丝喜悦和担忧：“那是我的姐姐！一定是她！”

他说着就要跑到窗户旁，野兽一伸手，兽爪将他抓了回来，放在沙发上。松本润被茫然地以大力抓住，按着坐下，愣愣地看着野兽居高临下地对他说：“你待在这里，没有我的命令，不准离开。”

-

少女下马，犹疑地看着眼前华丽巍峨的城堡，把绑在马身上的铁剑取了下来。

没有被松本润拿走的剑被松本姐姐抱在了怀里，少女咬着牙，回头看一眼到了城堡之后就平静下来的马儿，一步一步走了过去。

东边有声音传来。松本姐姐走上阶梯，毫不犹豫地进入城堡的塔楼。城堡内部空阔，少女的足音落下，荡起一层一层的涟漪，狭窄的螺旋阶梯一侧即是幽深的塔底，而塔楼高耸，几乎望不见顶。

声音从头顶传来。松本姐姐在中层平台停下，把铁剑外包裹着的布巾解开，将剑握在手里。

足音近了，脚步声沉重，像是身形庞大的野兽，少女一步一停，侧着身子握紧了手里的剑。

“你是谁？”

声音从身后传来，松本姐姐猛地回身举剑，然而身后却空无一人。

“你是谁？”

少女左脚迈出，咽了一口唾沫，眼睛紧紧地盯着前方的阴影，“你又是谁？”

阴影中分离出一只巨大的野兽，他全身覆盖着浓密的毛发，头上长着扭曲的兽角，体型庞大，面容扭曲，一双兽眼盯着少女：“我是城堡的主人。”

松本姐姐双手握剑，剑尖对着巨大的野兽，指尖还在微微发抖，只有将剑柄握得更紧了些：“是你抓走了我的弟弟。”

野兽冷冷地“哼”了一声，这一声击中少女的心脏，使她不由自主想要往后退去。

她克制住自己的嗓音不发颤，重复道：“是你抓走了我的弟弟，他在哪里？”

野兽两步上前，无视了那锋利的剑尖，兽爪一抓握住了少女的腰，松本姐姐大惊，尖叫一声举起铁剑就要砍向那粗壮丑陋的兽爪，谁知野兽根本不在乎，他向上跳跃三次，落在了塔楼顶层。

松本润听见自己姐姐的尖叫声，顾不得野兽刚才的警告，疯一般地跑了出去，却正看见身形巨大的野兽将少女放在地上，连看都没看他们一眼，转身直接跳了下去。

“姐姐！”松本润来不及多想，径直向惊魂未定的姐姐跑过去。

松本姐姐心跳如鼓，手软得几乎拿不住剑，她听见熟悉的嗓音，看见穿着整洁睡衣的弟弟飞快地从房间里跑了出来，心中大石落了一半，快步上前与弟弟紧紧拥抱在一起。

“谢天谢地，我的小润，你有没有受伤？”松本姐姐推开松本润，上下打量着他。

松本润站在原地任由姐姐打量，这才笑了出来：“没有，你放心吧姐姐，没有受伤，我好得很。”

烛台二宫带着时钟相叶、茶杯生田茶壶山下和钢琴大野来到了他们身后，姐弟二人说了一会儿话，松本润这才想起众物，就侧开身一一为姐姐介绍。

松本姐姐的震惊同先前的松本润如出一辙，松本润介绍过众物之后，将昨天下午到今天发生的事情向姐姐一五一十地说了出来，松本姐姐听着弟弟的经历，又是后怕又是愤怒，听闻是野兽将松本润从狼群嘴里救了回来，就不由得生出了歉意，想要好好地向野兽道歉。

“野兽……先生其实很温柔呢。”松本润还不知道如何称呼野兽，犹豫了片刻，又说道，“他救了我，还让我住在这么好的房间里，虽然他刚才拒绝了我的请求，还表现出一副凶狠的样子，但我觉得他其实并不是这样的。”

烛台二宫在一旁挑起了眉，时钟相叶悄声道：“主人该要不好意思了。”

茶杯生田附和道：“真想让主人也来听听。”

松本姐姐心中歉意愈浓：“我刚才错怪野兽先生把你抓走，还用剑指着他，我应该向他道歉，并且深深地感谢他救下了我的弟弟。”

钢琴大野的琴键适时动了一下，烛台二宫清了清嗓子示意他的存在，然后对姐弟二人道：“如今既然松本小姐也来到了城堡之中，那么二位不妨再次考虑一下在下刚才的提议？”

松本润刚才将二宫的提议向姐姐说了，姐姐表现出犹豫的态度，提出想要见过城堡的主人先行表达歉意和谢意，但松本润想了想，却皱起了眉，心中有些愤愤。

“马儿带着姐姐到了城堡，即使是平安无事，一路上也是万分惊险。”松本皱眉道，“玛敕这个卑鄙的家伙陷害我们，就这么轻易地放过他，我实在是不甘心，总想要给他点教训尝尝才是。”

弟弟没事已经是万幸，玛敕的行为虽然让松本姐姐很是愤怒，但是要让松本润向玛敕挑战对决，松本姐姐是不会同意的。

但还没等松本姐姐对弟弟进行安抚，浑厚的声音带着轻微的讽意从众人身后传来：“还没成年的男孩挑战成年的骑士，这无疑是去送死。”

松本润的目光暗沉下来，众人见野兽不知何时站在门口，“你想要报仇，等到长大成为一个真正的骑士，也不会太晚。”

茶壶山下道：“主人说得没错。”

茶杯生田道：“你们就留下吧，我们好久没有见到人啦。”

钢琴大野慢悠悠道：“主人也是这样的意思哦。”

松本润显然已经开始动摇，野兽说得没有错，他现在即使愤怒到恨不得将玛敕杀了，到了对方面前也是毫无还手之力。他看向姐姐，发现姐姐正在犹豫。

烛台二宫见状道：“不如先让在下带领你们参观一下城堡，如何？”

野兽又不见了踪影，他的出现似乎只是为了说那两句话，松本心内叹了口气，姐弟二人自然没有拒绝二宫的提议，于是跟着一众古董参观起这巨大而华丽的城堡。

二宫带领着松本姐弟二人宴会厅、餐厅、会客厅、巨大的露台，而后越是往上，进入了城堡的书房。  
书房符合姐弟二人对于这世界上最美好的地方的所有想象，三层高的空间，凡姐弟二人目之所及，全都摆满了书籍。两人震惊地说不出话，二宫不多言语，又将他们带到了城堡另一间略显肃杀的别室。

泛着精光的铁剑，镶着宝石的宝剑，精致厚重的盾牌，轻薄的银白色盔甲……一切的一切让松本润眼花缭乱，几乎再也挪不动脚步。

松本姐姐在一旁看着弟弟的模样，叹了一口气，心里明白二宫带他们走这一趟的意义，最终也妥协了。

“那么，多谢野兽……先生款待。”

-

用过午饭之后，松本姐弟二人驾着二宫命人收拾出来的一架华丽的马车，回到村子里，去收拾他们的父亲母亲留下来的物品。

充满回忆的日记本、锈迹斑斑的怀表、绛红色的天鹅绒披风、看不清纹案的勋章……两人将家中所有必须得带走的东西放到了马车上，松本姐姐锁上了门，拉着弟弟的手最后看了一眼这个生活了许多年的地方，坐上了马车，驾驶着向城堡的方向离去。

他们离开村子后不久，两个人影骑着马悄悄地跟了上去，他们穿着斗篷，戴上了兜帽，但帽檐下露出的半张脸，赫然就是玛敕和胖跟班两人。

玛敕自觉马上就要让松本姐姐成为自己的妻子，昨晚睡了一个好觉，今早带着胖跟班得意洋洋地来到松本家，准备向松本姐姐宣布松本润已经丧身狼口的坏消息，同时展现自己足以倚靠的胸膛时，看到华丽的马车停在了松本家门前。

两人躲在暗处看着松本姐弟二人将所有东西搬上马车，锁上门，然后快速离去，决定悄悄地跟上去。  
松本润不仅没死，还活着回来了，回来的第一件事，竟然就是和姐姐一起离开这个村子。

这可不行。玛敕和胖跟班跟着姐弟二人到达一座华丽的城堡时，眼中神光闪烁。两人藏在一颗大树后头，看着姐弟二人被会说话的烛台和时钟迎了进去，心中既是惊骇，又是兴奋。

玛敕眼底波澜起伏，他不经意一抬眼，瞥见城堡西塔楼上站立着一个巨大的身影。他定睛看去，那巨影全身覆盖着浓密的毛发，头顶着扭曲的兽角，正是一只巨大的野兽。

玛敕瞳孔猛地一缩，心中生出一计。

-

3

松本姐姐和松本润在城堡里住了下来。

即使只有两个人，也像是为城堡增添了许多生气，因为他们两个人的存在，城堡不再显得空旷而阴森，会说话的古董们陪伴着他们，生出不少欢声笑语。

松本润在机缘巧合之中从野兽的话语中得知野兽会剑术的事，于是野兽顺其自然地成为了松本润的剑术老师。巨大的野兽握着对他而言如同绣花针一般的铁剑时依旧是灵活而快捷，松本润为那精巧的身法和剑术所迷醉，日日沉浸于习剑的畅快之中，而野兽日日陪他练剑，竟是一天都没有落下。

在野兽与弟弟练剑时，松本姐姐就坐在不远处，沉浸在书中的世界里，意识偶尔浮出，看着在野兽指导下显示出巨大的进步的松本润，会心一笑。

每当松本润的体力达到极限，野兽总会适时停下，这时时钟相叶便随同烛台二宫前来，将松本领去沐浴，而后带着浑身热气未散的少年前往书房，松本姐姐总是坐在壁炉前看着她方才没有看完的书，而野兽会跟在松本身后走进书房，将厚重的窗帘拉上，隔绝外头或是雨或是雪的寒气。

“今天的点心是烤曲奇，配以红茶，加入了少许肉桂和丁香，润君，需要我为你加一些牛奶吗？”茶壶山下推着餐车进入了书房，茶杯生田在一旁蹦蹦跳跳，十分开心。

松本润正在高层书架上的两本书之中犹豫，野兽站在长长的木梯下，怀中抱着几乎有半个人高的书本，本来正抬头看着伸手就能碰到的黑发少年。

“把红茶换成牛奶，山下。”听见山下的声音，野兽转过头来，又看了一眼壁炉边的松本姐姐。

茶壶山下会意，立刻问道：“松本小姐想要喝些什么吗？”

松本姐姐从书中抬起头来，闻言一愣，然后笑道：“按樱井阁下的喜好来就好，谢谢。”

茶壶山下行了一礼，表示明白了，然后退了出去。黑发的少年靠着木梯依旧在犹豫，最终自暴自弃，把难题扔给了野兽：“翔桑，这两本书，到底选择哪一本比较好？”

野兽站在松本润身后，腾出一只兽爪将木梯轻轻往另一侧推了一段距离，然后伸手将两本书抽了出来，放在怀中。

“既然犹豫不决，就把两本都拿上。”

松本润抿了抿唇，知道会是这样的结局，就无奈地转过身，眼底闪过一丝狡黠，直接从木梯上跳了下来。

一只粗壮的手臂从半空中伸出来，捞起黑发少年纤细的身躯，让他稳稳地坐在手臂上。松本润开心地笑起来，看着野兽另一只手抱着的几乎有他一般高的书，拿过上头的几本，被野兽放到了松本姐姐身边，按着头坐下。

松本润陷在柔软的沙发里，发间还带着点点湿气，他将厚重的书本摊开在腿上，接过茶壶山下送来的热牛奶，说一声谢谢，就要进入奇妙的书中世界。而这时，钢琴大野会使悠扬的旋律为他们伴奏，野兽则静静地坐在一旁，整理另一头姿势各异的书本：摊开的做好记号，合上的则交给羽毛笔小姐，让她们放回原处。

这个夜晚与先前五十多个静谧的晚上本没有任何相异之处，但或许是因为那一杯与以往不同的红茶的缘故，松本润摊开的书只翻过了两页，城堡传来一阵剧烈的震动。

“是地震吗？”松本润猛地站起身来到姐姐身边，担心地看向野兽。

谁知野兽此时并没有看向松本润，他径直打开书房的门，跑了出去。对此松本润怔在了原地，他回过神来的时候，扑捉到茶壶山下和茶杯生田的神情，羽毛笔小姐们漂浮在空中，脸上带着如出一辙的黯然。

“这是……怎么了？”城堡的震颤持续了片刻后停止，松本润茫然地看着熟悉的朋友们露出了哀伤的神情，顿时有些不知所措起来。

一只手搭在肩膀上，是松本姐姐，女孩儿的眼中闪烁着复杂的神情，看向弟弟的时候，是一如既往的温柔：“不如我们去问问二宫先生。”

松本润点点头。

然而城堡的管家烛台二宫也没有给他们一个清晰的解释，他摸了摸松本润的头，眼神复杂地看了松本姐姐一眼，就叹着气走开了。

-

那是他们来到城堡的第六十天，那天之后，虽然生活如同往常一样还在继续，但松本润总是觉得，有些地方和原来，不一样了。

近来天气难得连续放晴，但气温炎热异常，松本润和野兽在高悬的烈日之下比试，双方的身体都被汗水浸透。

野兽教得细致，松本润也学得很快，到现在不到三个月的时间里，黑发的少年已经将野兽能教的东西全数学会，身形肉眼可见地拔高，由纤细变得修长起来。他能够有模有样的同野兽比试，挡、刺、劈、砍，松本润的攻势愈发凶猛，野兽顺着他的势头做出反应，举剑一挡后推，使得松本的剑脱手而飞。

而松本也因此一个踉跄摔向野兽的方向。野兽手臂一伸将他扶住，将手中铁剑随手插在地上，摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发。

——黑发的少年看上去有些沮丧。

“如果我有你这样的力气，说不定就能挡住了。”松本润情绪低落，神情闷闷，是在生自己的气。

“你的头发都湿透了，快去换上一身干爽的衣服，以免夜里发起烧来。”野兽说道，顿了一顿，“我是野兽，野兽唯一能够胜过人类的一点，就是力气了。”

松本润张张嘴，没能说出什么，就抬起手摸了摸野兽的手指，用脸在上面蹭了蹭，朝野兽露出一个大大的笑容。

二宫带着松本去换衣服，茶壶山下推着餐车来到花园里，为留在花园里的松本姐姐和野兽送上新鲜的点心和下午茶。

松本润跟着烛台二宫走过城堡里长长的走廊，不经意偏头看见花园里姐姐和野兽坐在一起喝茶的背影，猛地一震。

他垂下眼不再去看那幅画面，脑中闪过这些日子以来的种种异常，漆黑澄澈的眼睛里蓦地多出了什么。

烛台二宫回头看了他一眼，与松本润对上了视线。看着二宫万事明了的神情，松本犹豫着，又冲动地问道：“nino，最近……我觉得有些奇怪。”

“这种感觉，在那天城堡震动之后，就有了。”松本停下了脚步，看着面前的烛台道，“在书房的时候，总是有事要找我商量，下午茶的时候，我总要先去尝尝点心的味道……现在想起来，总是被留下的翔桑和姐姐，是要做些什么呢？”

烛台二宫从来都知道松本润是个心细敏感的少年，他并不奇怪松本能够察觉到事情的变化，也早已经准备好为这位俊俏的少年解释一切的由来——那女巫厌恶之下所给与的惩罚。

二宫带着少年将一身的汗水冲洗干净，换上干净柔软的长袍。少年的身姿修长而挺拔，披上白色的长袍，就如同月光洒落，美丽的脸上因此更增添了几分纯净和神圣。

松本润被带到从未踏足过的西塔楼顶端，那是一个巨大的拱形穹顶空间，透明的穹顶让靛蓝的天空和星光渗透而下，星空之下却别无他物，只有正中石台上静静伫立的玻璃罩。

玻璃罩上布满丑陋的裂痕，里头枯萎的玫瑰花瓣将底层铺满，尚且竖立着的那支单薄的玫瑰，顶端的花朵如同稚嫩的婴孩，在安全的环境里依然瑟瑟发抖。

还有五片花瓣。

烛台二宫在他身后低低叹息，而后用轻柔的嗓音，向松本润讲述了一个令人唏嘘的故事。

-

城堡里有一位俊美的王子。

每一日，城堡里都召开盛大的舞会，王子俊美而傲慢，无数年轻美丽的女孩儿都只愿为他起舞。音乐响起的时候，盛装打扮的俊美王子在舞池中央优雅起舞，衣摆拂过美丽的姑娘裙角，修长的手指抚上女孩儿鹅蛋般的脸颊，所有人都为他俊美的脸庞所倾倒，所有人都让他高贵的身姿所折服。

有一天，一个面目丑陋，衣衫褴褛的老妇人从雷雨夜走进了衣香鬓影，灯火辉煌的城堡当中。她向王子献上一枝玫瑰，想要向王子换上哪怕一丁点儿的热汤。

王子天生高贵而傲慢，他漠然看着丑陋的老妇人，冷笑着将玫瑰掷在地上，让人将老妇人赶出城堡。

“这样一个没有心、不懂爱的人，连丑陋的野兽都不如。”

丑陋而衣衫褴褛的老妇人变成了一位美丽而高贵的女巫，女巫在愤怒的火焰中，向俊美的王子和城堡里的侍者发出了诅咒。

俊美的王子变成了丑陋的野兽，在玫瑰花完全凋落之前，野兽必须学会爱上一个人，并使那个人爱上自己。若是在玫瑰花完全凋落之时，野兽不能找到相爱的人，那么野兽就永远也无法重新变成人类。

但是，有谁会爱上丑陋的野兽呢。

每两个月，玻璃罩中的玫瑰花就要掉落一片花瓣，继而引发城堡的剧烈震动。鲜艳绽放的玫瑰共有三十六片花瓣，如今只剩下最后的五片。

时间只剩下十个月，十个月后，如果那个人还没有出现，那么野兽就永远是野兽，古董们，也将要变成没有意识，不会说话的，真正的古董了。

-

“每掉一片花瓣，我的身体就变得僵硬一分。”烛台二宫冲着松本笑道，“请原谅我们，润君，城堡里已经五年没有人来过，我们这已经是……毫无退路了。”

松本润是一个善良的少年，王子的高傲让他皱起眉头，但野兽的寂寞和命运，同样使他心生同情。

“收留我们，是想要让翔桑……爱上姐姐吗？”松本的神情有些复杂。

烛台二宫没有回答，而少年并没有停下：“翔桑看上去凶狠可怖，其实眼睛很柔和。第一次见到他，我就发现了，他即使恶狠狠地对我说话，眼睛里也没有哪怕一丁点儿的恶意。”

受旁人异样眼光长大的少年对情感的辨别再清楚不过，“后来也证明，他即使变成野兽，也是一个温柔的好人。他使你们变成这副模样，你们却依然尽心尽力地帮助他，这是为什么？”

烛台二宫道：“主人从前变成那副高傲的样子，并不是他一个人的错误，我们都有责任。”

松本润点点头：“他无疑是好的。”

烛台二宫看了过来，笑了笑：“我想，大家也要这样觉得。”

松本润道：“但是这并不意味着你们能够强迫姐姐爱上他，要知道，就算十个月后姐姐没有爱上翔桑，那也是没有办法的事情。”

“正如你所说，润君。”烛台二宫一躬身道，“准确而言，是九个月之后。我们并没有要强迫松本小姐的意思，只是在适当的时候，创造一些美妙的环境。”

松本润道：“所以你才将我带到了这里。”

“这是命运，润君。”烛台二宫反而笑道，“即使结局无法改变，至少我们努力过。”

松本润道：“我始终是站在姐姐这一边的。”

身后传来略为沉重的脚步声，烛台二宫道：“这是当然。”

松本润似有所觉，转身看去，野兽站在穹顶之下，披着璀璨星光望向他。

“nino将事情都说给我明白了。”松本润笑了起来，他蹦下台阶，像是平日里那个狡黠开朗的少年，“在我能接受的范围之内，我会帮助你。”

“如果姐姐高兴，那么姐姐与翔桑在一起，也是个不错的决定。”

野兽像是往常一样捞住跳过来的少年，收起锋利的指甲，用指背蹭了蹭少年柔软的面颊。

“你不觉得我落到现在这个地步，是咎由自取吗？”野兽单膝跪了下来，让少年能够俯视他的眼睛。

松本润点头道：“觉得。”

野兽没有生气，平和地看着他。松本润道：“但是你已经受到了女巫的惩罚，这已经够了。”

野兽摸摸他的头：“你是一个善良的好孩子。”

松本润笑道：“没有人愿意变成野兽，也没有人愿意看着一个人永远变成野兽。”

他注视着那双兽眼，那里头的目光温柔而深沉：“只要了解你，没有人能够不爱上你的。加油，我会帮助你。”

对于这样一句话，野兽的回应是，再度摸了摸少年柔软的黑发。

-

话是这么说了，夜里松本润躺在柔软的床铺上时，心里却是止不住的难过。

翔桑是他的朋友，是他心中崇拜的对象，是他不知不觉已经认可的人。他无疑是个好人，如果姐姐喜欢他，如果姐姐嫁给他，那么一定会是幸福的。

但心脏却像是被一只大手紧紧攥住，又酸又疼，每呼吸一回，这疼痛就传遍全身，让他的手指发软，眼圈发热，鼻尖一酸，眼睛里的水几乎就要溢出来。

他知道这样的状态不对劲。在野兽的训练下，他已经不是那个纤细弱小的少年，他能握着剑与野兽对战不停，能举着盾牌挡下野兽的猛力一击，但他不知道怎么对抗从自己心底源源而来的汹涌情绪，在村民的嘲讽奚落中他只有愤怒，因而他从来不知道应该如何应对委屈。

而少年无法将这样的心情向他人诉说，不能是野兽，更不能是姐姐，因此他只有紧紧的抱着被子，翻了身不去看窗外明亮的月光，将自己的面容藏进黑暗里，这样即使流下泪水，也不至于因为月光太过明亮，而感受到灼热的刺痛。

但野兽站在黑暗里，正静静地看着他。

“今天的月色很美。”野兽看着猛然坐起身在脸上胡乱抹了两下，瞪着他的少年，“你有想要去的地方吗？”

松本润的动作猛地一顿：“你可以带我去吗？”

野兽慢慢走过来，轻轻地在少年床边坐下。少年的黑发睡得乱七八糟，有一两缕更是顽强地翘立在脑后，美丽的面庞上更是一塌糊涂，但双眼雾气蒙蒙，月光映衬之下，就如同最为剔透的精灵。

野兽点点头，顺手揉了揉少年的黑发，将一本散发出七彩光辉的地图在床上摊开。

“这是女巫留给我的，这个世界的地图。”野兽道，“她要让我看见这个世界的美好，却永远只能困在城堡当中。但是与我不同，你可以，只要你想。”

松本润抿了抿唇，看向野兽：“我要怎么做？”

“将手放上去。”野兽握住松本润的手，按在地图上，“闭上眼，心中想着，你现在最想要去的地方。”

一阵光芒闪过，一人一兽的身影消失在月光之下，千里之外，风车内部的逼仄小屋，出现了一大一小两个身影。

“这是？”

“巴黎。”松本润透过狭小的窗户，怔怔地望着外头的景色，“我对这里有印象，却没想到它原来这么小。”

柔软的月光洒落在塞纳河上，粼粼波光勾勒出一轮圆月倒影，万物沐浴在月光之下，呈现出一片洁净的澄明。

“父亲和母亲相继离我们而去，我从记事开始，就在村子里长大，但姐姐告诉我，我们生在巴黎，最终也要回到巴黎。”松本润道，“但当时我们为什么会离开，为什么会去到那样一个偏僻的村子，姐姐从来都没有说起过。”

野兽拿起一个如同鹰嘴一般的面罩，看向少年：“是瘟疫。”

松本润怔怔地看着那个阴森的面罩，野兽又提起了一把细长的银剑：“这是神圣骑士团的标志，我想，你的父亲当初不得已离开你染上瘟疫的母亲，带着你和你的姐姐离开巴黎。”

“但神圣骑士团从来不允许骑士背叛主上与他人结婚生子。”野兽道，“你们手中，应该有一枚银制的勋章。”

野兽没有说得很详细，但松本润却明白了。父亲被击杀在途中，姐姐带着他逃到了村子里，躲过这一劫。

姐姐时常说，父亲很爱母亲，父亲母亲都很爱他们，而那时的不能理解，如今在少年心里，全部转化成了悲伤。

因为爱情，因为爱。

松本润垂下了眼睛，野兽则静静地陪在他身边，良久，才听见少年说：“我明白了，我们回家吧。”

野兽看着他，松本润抬起头，对野兽笑了笑：“我们回家吧。”

-

“爱可以战胜一切。”

在温暖的壁炉边，松本润向姐姐说道：“我曾经以为罗密欧与朱丽叶那样的爱情只会出现在戏剧当中，但现在我才知道，身边的爱情，一点儿都不比戏剧缺少震撼。”

这么说的时候，他想起野兽曾经问他最喜欢哪一本书，他毫不犹豫地回答《罗密欧与朱丽叶》时，野兽已经了然地撇了撇嘴。

“爱而不得，相继赴死，凄凄惨惨的你们就喜欢了。”

松本润不服气，反驳道：“可是你看，这里头的爱情多么纯洁而伟大！”

野兽不与他争论，状似不屑地走开，可是其后的某一天当他悄悄出现在野兽身后，准备吓他一吓的时候，却看到了似乎是不得了的东西。

“你在看什么？”松本润调侃地笑着踱到他面前，“《桂妮维亚与兰斯洛特》？”

野兽真是被吓了一跳，立刻将书合上，眼神游移：“没什么……不过是亚瑟王与圆桌骑士的冒险故事……”

野兽也正在开始了解，爱情究竟是什么样的。松本润笑着看野兽似乎是不好意思的表情，温柔的目光倒映在眼睛里，映入松本姐姐的眼中。

松本姐姐看着神情柔软的弟弟，若有所思道：“润君已经知道了？”

松本润回神，漆黑的瞳孔里闪烁着壁炉中跳跃的火焰：“是的，前些日子翔桑带我去了巴黎，回到了我们从前的家。”

松本姐姐没有问他们是什么时候去的，又是如何去的，只是目光似为过往所伤，沉默了片刻后道：“小润也终于要长大了。”

松本润笑道：“是的姐姐，还有一年，我就十八岁了，到那时我就要前往巴黎，宣誓成为一个真正的骑士。”

松本姐姐像往常一样，笑着摸摸他的头。松本润也回以姐姐一个灿烂的微笑，到那时他独自前往巴黎，而翔桑在城堡中陪伴姐姐，他们可以去到任何他们想去的地方，那就再好不过。

一个月前，城堡在他们入住之后发生了第二次剧烈的震动，松本润知道，是那朵玫瑰仅剩的五片花瓣，又凋落了一片。这些日子他配合着烛台二宫，茶壶山下和钢琴大野进行了许多次计划，增加两人独处的时光，制造一些精致的浪漫。

进程看上去十分顺利，松本润似是非常高兴，脸上的笑容从未间断过。今天也是如此，烛台二宫和时钟相叶计划举办一场盛大的舞会，茶壶山下为他们准备了精致的礼服，野兽被羽毛笔小姐带走，现在也许正在被好好地打扮呢。

宴会厅已经被装饰一新，那样的灯火辉煌让松本润隐约能窥见当年城堡鼎盛时的模样，他起身，亲手将华丽的礼服交到姐姐手中，看着姐姐换好礼服出来，妆容精致而典雅，美得像是画里的公主。

公主是注定要和王子在一起的。松本润心想，他认真地将自己的礼服换上，即使这场舞会的主角只有两个人，他也要以最完美的姿态站在一旁，为他们送上祝福。

一切整理完毕，松本润牵着姐姐的手迈下台阶时，开心地笑着对姐姐说：“我就知道，我的姐姐真是世界上最美丽的公主了。”

松本姐姐捏了捏他的鼻尖，轻声笑道：“如果姐姐真的是公主，那么全世界的王子都要嫉妒我的弟弟了。”

松本润撒娇模样地反倒凑上去蹭了蹭，心里却难免走神到野兽身上去。烛台二宫说没有变成野兽的王子有一张连天神看了都要嫉妒的俊美脸庞，他现在很想知道，那究竟是怎样的俊美。

松本润拉着姐姐走下最后一道阶梯，舞厅的另一端，野兽正静静等候。

他今天好好地做了一番打扮，凌乱的毛发被梳理地一丝不苟，兽角磨得光亮，指甲修剪整齐，穿上体面的礼服，靛蓝色的外套如同西塔楼上透明的穹顶，能够看见深邃的星空。

松本润牵着姐姐慢慢走过去，他看见野兽同姐姐对视了一眼，心中想着，太好了，两个人大抵早已经是心照不宣，只差迈出这最后一步了。

两人在离野兽还有五步距离时站定，松本润看着野兽扬起笑脸，转向姐姐时笑容加深，而后松开姐姐的手就要向后退去。

他已经看见了身后的烛台二宫和时钟相叶，茶壶山下和茶杯生田在野兽身后露出了紧张的表情，钢琴大野却始终尽职尽责，在主人入场时，就开始演奏舒缓的音乐。

一切都恰到好处，只等着一舞开场。

而此时，变故突生。

松本姐姐抓住了弟弟放开的手，与此同时，城堡外响起了震耳欲聋的吼声。

“杀了野兽！”

-

4

时间回到五个月前。

玛敕和胖跟班跟踪姐弟二人来到树林中的城堡，又悄悄地回到了村子里。玛敕对他的胖跟班说道：

“那样华丽的城堡，里头必定有无数的宝藏，那头野兽想必就是城堡的主人，在我看来不足为惧，只要我们将那野兽杀死，城堡内的宝藏就是我们的了。那时候，松本没有了野兽的庇护，没有其他的去处，照样得乖乖成为我的妻子。”

胖跟班听了这话，虽有些犹豫，但在玛敕严厉的眼神中，还是勉强同意了这个计划。于是第二天清晨，两人就出现在圆形广场的集会当中，向村民们说道：

“树林深处有一座华丽的城堡，住在街角怪异的松本姐弟向住在城堡里的野兽献出了忠心，希望得到野兽的力量，来报复村子里的村民，让村子里的女人成为野兽的盘中餐，幼孩作为野兽的饭后点心，男人们则抽筋扒骨，做成矮凳、橱柜，甚至要将头骨做成玩耍的球类。”

他们见村民们立刻愤怒起来，又大声说道：“我们知道那城堡在什么地方，但是那头野兽的强大令人恐惧，我们必须生出一个详细的计划，准备好锋利的铁剑和长矛，厚实的盾牌和盔甲，让那头野兽死无葬身之地。”

因而五个月中，每两天就有人往返于城堡和村落，每一个村民都亲眼见到了长着浓密长毛的野兽，和与野兽走在一起谈笑的姐弟二人。

熟悉的面孔让村民们更是怒火中烧，他们斗志昂扬，村中的火光直到半夜都无法停歇。

五个月后，每家每户都备好了刀剑盾甲，于是，在一个火烧云铺满天空的傍晚，村子里的所有人骑上健壮的马儿，喊着愤怒的口号，向城堡进发。

“杀了野兽！”他们喊道，狼群因为这样壮大的气势而退让，走在最前方的玛敕露出了得逞的笑意。

“杀了野兽！”他跟着喊道。

-

准备已久的舞会因为敌人的到来而中断，城堡外愤怒的吼声阻挡了来不及跳的舞，也阻挡了许多尚未出口的话。

所有人都看到了那几乎要点燃整片森林的火光，会说话的古董们行动起来，钢琴大野甚至用自己的身躯将城堡大门挡住，松本润望了一眼面色阴沉的野兽，拉着姐姐跑到了塔楼上。

“是我将他们引过来的，姐姐，你在这里，守着这一朵花，但别碰它。”

在看到领头的玛敕时，松本润一瞬间什么都明白了，“我和翔桑学了五个月的剑，今天也应该派上用场了。”

松本姐姐张张嘴，想要拦住松本润，但松本润说完这一句，拔出一旁锋利的长剑，将门锁上就头也不回地冲了下去。

野兽正站在城堡的高台上俯视，松本润握着剑来到他身边，还能够听见烛台二宫的声音：“碗碟队，排好阵型；羽毛笔队，空中攻击；那头大笨钟你给我过来站好，大野桑别挡了，让他们进来，我们给他们点颜色瞧瞧！”

间或夹杂着茶杯生田的声音：“这水够烫了吧，只要你们进来，就将你们通通变成烫白猪！”

松本润心中积压许久的怒火随着他们的声音喷薄而出。

“我要同去玛敕理论理论。”他对野兽说道。

野兽没有拒绝，于是松本润攀着城堡起伏的墙垛跳了下去，站在玛敕面前举剑对着他。

“我从来没有见过你这样恶毒的人，玛敕。”松本润愤怒地对玛敕说道，“你的阴谋没有得逞，就能够做出更加卑鄙的事，让全村的人都受到你的蒙骗，接受你的鼓动，来杀一只根本没有做过一件坏事的野兽！你的心简直烂透了！”

“看看这是谁？我们亲爱的润君。看看他在做什么？他正站在野兽的城堡前，拿着剑指着要来杀掉野兽的人类！”

玛敕像是难以置信一般睁大了眼，大声说道：“你作为一个人类，我亲爱的润君，竟然站在一只野兽那边，要向人类作对！”

“这简直是不可饶恕！”玛敕回过头去，向着身后的人群，大声吼道。

一望无尽的村民举着火把，大声吼道：“不可饶恕！”

松本润气得咬紧了牙关，握着剑就冲了上去，挤出一句：“你这个卑鄙无耻的小人！”

一旁的胖跟班用盾牌挡下了这一击，而玛敕笑着抽出长剑，就要向松本润刺去。这时野兽伸出巨大的兽爪，将那刺到一半的长剑折成两半，玛敕双眼一亮，看着现身而出的巨大野兽，退到了盾牌之后。

“这就是那只野兽！他是和松本润一伙儿的！”

村民们见到巨大的野兽，恐惧和兴奋并行，冲进了城堡之中。而野兽抱着松本润跳上了城堡的高台，冷眼看着底下的村民蜂拥而入。

松本润胸膛欺负不止，气得双眼通红：“我不明白为什么有人能够卑鄙到这样的地步？”

星空之下，野兽转过头，深深地看着松本润。

“因为他们是人，而不是野兽。”他说道。

野兽平静的话语和深邃的目光让松本润的心越跳越快，又莫名一酸。

“他会找到我的。”野兽移开了目光，沉声说道。

松本润握紧了手中的剑。

“真是一头聪明的野兽。”玛敕轻松地笑着，登上了高台，“哦，是你们两个，让我猜猜，你们将我未来的妻子藏到哪儿去了。”

松本润怒声道：“玛敕，你少做梦了！”

玛敕根本不把他放在眼里，依旧是游刃有余道：“不告诉我也没有关系，等我把这头野兽杀死，整座城堡就是我的了，到时候我慢慢来找，也不迟。”

松本润双眼通红，握着剑就要冲上去，而玛敕与此同时掏出了一把小巧的火枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了野兽。

野兽将松本润拦了下来，推到自己身后。

“不要出来。”他对松本润道。

“强敌当前，无所畏惧。”松本润道，“正直忠义，宁死不屈*。我不会只是躲在一旁，而看着你去战斗。”

野兽沉声道：“他拿着火枪，就算你的剑再快，能快得过枪吗？”

“真是情深义重。”玛敕笑着开了一枪，击中了野兽的手臂，“在敌人面前肆意交谈，你们根本就没把我放在眼里。”

整座城堡突然剧烈地震动起来，桥梁崩塌，墙壁裂开，西塔楼之上，美丽的少女看向玻璃罩之中的玫瑰，一片鲜红的花瓣，正在慢慢凋落。

没等松本润反应过来，野兽的兽爪向前抓去，玛敕趁机再开一枪，向后一跳，躲开野兽的猛力一击。子弹穿过野兽的肩膀，带着鲜红的血液落下，就像是盛放的玫瑰。

城堡震动不停，野兽向着玛敕猛扑上去，就要抓裂他的脑袋，玛敕的眼中涌动着滔天的恶意，扣动扳机，又开了一枪。

“不！玛敕！停下！”松本润从地上跳起来，提着剑冲了过去，“停下！你这个恶心的魔鬼！”

野兽顿了一下，兽爪向后伸去，将黑发的少年推开，自己挡在了他身前。

“你不过是个卑鄙的小人。”野兽对玛敕说出了第一句话，兽爪一挥，带起猛烈的劲风。

玛敕险而又险地躲开，露出一个恶意的笑容：“但是卑鄙的小人，往往能够杀死野兽。”

他在站稳的一瞬间扣动扳机，将火枪的最后一颗子弹送进了野兽的身体。

“不！！”松本润刚刚扶着墙站稳，就看到没入野兽腹腔的子弹，带起了一蓬血花溅落，野兽像是流失了全部的力气，垂下了沉重的兽爪，庞大的身躯向后倒下，如同灵魂向上升起，却失去了所有重量。  
城堡的震动停止了。

松本润目眦尽裂，西塔楼上，玻璃罩中的玫瑰完全凋零，最后一片花瓣落在悠悠飘落在鲜红的绒毯上，转眼枯萎。黑发的少年眼中涌出泪水，喉咙中却发出了一声来自胸腔的绝望吼声，他漆黑的瞳孔中聚集着疯狂的风暴，站起身时，十指的力量几乎要把剑柄捏碎。

“我要杀了你。”他垂着眼，足尖向后一顶，整个人如同子弹一般冲了出去，“我要杀了你！！”

火枪中的子弹用尽，玛敕来不及拔出腰间的佩剑，就让松本润冲到了面前，他无处可躲，抬手用火枪抵挡，让剑尖一挑，将火枪甩下城堡去。

“野兽死了，你以为你能杀了我？”玛敕拔出佩剑，也向黑发的疯狂少年大吼。

似乎听见了一根弦崩断的声音，漆黑的瞳孔如同让鲜血染透，瘦弱的身体爆发出一阵惊人的力气，松本润举起剑，向下猛地一砍。

玛敕横起剑阻挡，被松本润向下一压，将结实的铁剑劈成两段。玛敕猛地向后退去，剑尖在他的脸上划下一道长长的血痕，黑发少年攻势不停，持剑向前突刺，猝不及防之间，铁剑整只没入玛敕腹中，松本润牙龈紧咬，对着城堡之下一踹，将剑上的身体从高台上踢了下去。

城堡之下重物落地的声音传来的时候，松本润双腿一软，几乎就要跪在地上，但他想起什么，踉踉跄跄地回到野兽身边，途中扔掉了手上的剑，才发现眼中已经一片模糊。

“翔桑……翔桑！”他跪在野兽身旁，眼泪不断落在自己的手背上，冲开手上粘稠的血液，但躺在地上的野兽却再也没有回应，没有合上的兽目中，失去了所有的光彩。

“啊——！！”他埋头在野兽的胸膛之上，嚎啕大哭，那汹涌而出的泪水的热度，几乎要将皮肤灼伤。

有脚步声轻轻地来到他身边，柔软的掌心贴在他的颤抖的脊背之上，为他传递一丝丝细微的温度。

“塔楼的玫瑰，枯萎了。”松本姐姐轻声说道。

掌心之下的脊背颤动地更加剧烈，少女听见弟弟喉间压抑的呜咽 ，也忍不住哽咽起来：“今晚的舞会，樱井阁下准备了很久，你是他从一开始就定下的舞伴。”

“他爱上了你，却不知道如何向你说出口，他想借着这一支舞，让你明白他的心意。”松本姐姐说着，泪水也缓缓淌了下来。

她看见了一个绝望的灵魂，正坠入幽深无际的谷底。而这个灵魂，是她的弟弟。

-

有谁会爱上野兽呢？它长着浓密的毛发，有着扭曲的兽角，庞大的身躯和丑陋的面庞，它能令人想象到所有丑恶和恐惧，让人畏而远之，让人想要杀死。

但他拥有一颗与丑陋的外表截然不同的，温柔而善良的心灵。有谁会爱上他呢？当领略过野兽的温柔和细心，谁又能够不爱他？

高台上出现了第三个人，她戴着兜帽，沧桑的面庞上布满了深刻的皱纹，只有一双眼睛明亮得如同天上的月亮，能照亮世间所有的谎言，辨明真正相爱的心。

“塞雅姑妈……”松本姐姐怔怔地看着出现在这里的老妇人，嘴里喃喃道。

刻板的老妇人嘴角露出了一个轻微的笑容，她伸出一只白皙的手，指尖动了动，就见西塔楼方向飞来一道耀眼的红光。

脸上满是泪痕的少年愣愣地直起身子，怔然看着那白皙的掌心一朵盛放的玫瑰，化作三十六道刺目的光芒，旋转着抬起地上野兽的身体。

红光包裹着其中的野兽，光芒越来越盛，如同烈日当空，却让黑发的少年舍不得哪怕眨动一下眼睛。  
在一片暖融融的白光当中，巨大的兽爪蜕变成白皙精致的双手，兽足变成修长有力的双腿，全身浓密的毛发褪去，露出白净强壮的肌肉，柔顺的金发束在身后，转过脸来的时候，一时间比他身周的光芒还要闪耀。

俊美的王子睁开眼，那是一双澄澈得如同雨后天空一般的瞳仁，他低头看了看自己的手，而后轻飘飘地落在地上，温柔如水的眸子望向眼前的少年，唇畔显出一丝笑意。

“润君。”

松本润几乎是呆立在了原地，他纤长的睫毛上还沾着未落的泪珠，如今却只会怔怔的看着眼前的王子，胸腔里的心脏跳得飞快。

“翔桑……是你吗……”

他几乎是呢喃着呼唤对方，他的眼睛对上对方深邃而一望无际的蓝，就再也无法移开。

樱井翔将他拉起来，指尖柔和而有力地抹去他脸上的泪水，揉了揉少年凌乱的黑发，深深地盯着他，而后对着那微张的双唇，吻了下去。

“是我……”

呢喃的尾音，消失在缠绵的唇齿间。

-end


End file.
